Biodiscovery is a field of endeavour that investigates and screens for bioactive natural products from natural environments such as plants, microorganisms, soils and marine life. In biodiscovery, biological materials are screened for molecules having properties which may be of therapeutic benefit for use in treatment of humans or animals, for use in cosmetic compositions, for use as food additives or fragrance components.